Miniature Problems
by neonkitteh
Summary: The whole Akatsuki somehow gets transported to a toy store in Miami, Florida. But, they aren't normal size, they're miniature action figures. And to top it off some crazy Naruto fangirls buy them! What will become of our beloved Akatsuki?
1. Never listen to Pein EVER

Okay new story time! DEAL WITH IT.

beta: StellaMarris WOOHOO

Short Chapter, I know. Oh well.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE! QUICKLY SECURE THE JINCHURIKI BEFORE IT ESCAPES!" I shouted. We had just discovered a small jinchuriki beast that had mysteriously appeared within our hideout. Bad move for it. It was small red imp looking thing, that had been transporting to different locations among the hideout, and we had just now cornered it. "But Pein, We don't know what could happen if we grabbed it and it transported." Konan responded, looking slightly worried. I shook her comment off. It's not like we'll go somewhere we aren't familiar with. We're the Akatsuki for crying out loud. "Okay, we're all going to jump and grab him on my count!" I shouted. "Ready? One . . . two . . . THREE!" We all pounced on him and a huge flashing appeared, blinding me. I held on to the creature and the flashing got brighter. I felt wierd and distorted, and I seemed to be floating before I felt myself smack into the ground. I opened my eyes and immediately fell backwards in surprise. I seemed to be in a huge box, and there was a small opening. I reached my hand towards the opening, and it stopped on a thin film that seemed to be for the sole purpous of trapping me. I tried looking around and didn't recognize anything out side of my cage. We seemd to be in a totally different place, and there were giants walking around in it. I blinked and sighed. What kind of mess had we got into now?<p>

"I can't believe that we get to stay here for the WHOLE SUMMER!" Stella shouted, raising her arms up in a dramatic effect as we explored our new premises. "Me neither! You rock for getting us here, especially with our recent chaos happening." I responded, smiling at her. Stella had won one of those adventure shows, and we all got to stay in a huge mansion-like house on the beach for the summer. We wouldn't be able to only relax though, I had to apply for a new college and Stella and Hannah were applying for their first semester. But we were still excited, it sure beat being in total heat, after all now there was a natural pool a few feet away from the edge of their front 'yard'. We stumbled in with all of our stuff and started arguing over who got which room. Our typical argument went like this:

"I want the big blue room!" "But why do YOU get the big room?"  
>"I won the competition!"<br>"But I told you about it in the first place!"  
>"But I gave her the wacky outfit that had her picked!"<br>"So? She wouldn't have even gone without me!"  
>"Well I still want the blue room!"<br>"Well, then I'll just take the green room."  
>"But that has the biggest closet!"<br>"I AM the oldest!"  
>"True . . . okay, you get the big closet."<br>"Does this mean I get the blue room?"  
>"But the only other room is the pink room and it has a big window."<br>" . . . . So?"  
>"You know I hate big windows."<br>"We'll but you some curtains then."  
>"Well, okay then I guess this works."<p>

We put our stuff in our rooms and started watching TV. Stella had started drinking venom, and Me and Hannah were inching away from her slowly. Unfortunately, we weren't out of the woods yet. She jumped up from the couch and flung the can at us, running into her room. A few seconds later she ran out in a red and black bikini that matched her brown hair, and ran out the door. We watched as she jumped into the water on the beach. Then we got it, she wanted to swim. Hannah and I shrugged, and ran to get our bathing suits on. We both came out at the same time, wierd. She wore a green one piece with white daisies all over it and I had a hot pink tankini with a swimming skirt. We both ran out and jumped in with her. After a while we got hungry and remebered we needed to go shopping. So we got dressed and made an initial shopping list, we would add stuff because of how distracted we got. So, I grabbed my keys and we left for the store.


	2. Where the hell are we?

Okay, Chapter 2!

It has cussing so, you have been warned!

MAH BETA BE STELLAMARRIS!

Itachi's POV

After all of the god damned flashing, I opened my eyes to a shocking sight. I was trapped in huge rectangular prism with a huge opening. The opening was covered with a clear moveable and slightly sticky mesh. The mesh didn't seem to have chakra in it, in fact I couldn't sense any chakra anywhere. I knew I shouldn't have grabbed that thing. I am defidently going to put Pein in 72 hours of torture again for this. I heard a banging sound, and for once actually looked at what was outside of the box. All of the others were trapped in their own boxes, and we seemed to be on some sort of gigantic table. Wait a second, were the hell were we? The banging sound was Hidan, he was swinging his scythe around shouting, "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE FUCKING POWER OF JASHIN-SAMA!" "God damn it Hidan! Shut up or I'll blow you to the moon!" Deidara shouted. Hidan stopped freaking out and shouted back at him. "Don't tell me what to do! Jashin-sama will woop your ass!" "Shut up or I will put you through 72 hours of 'jashin-sama' cutting your balls off!" I shouted. They immediately stopped and gulped, looking away from me. Hidan resumed thrashing around again, and managed to knock his box to the ground. He flew out, hittiing his head on the floor. Kakuzu started laughing his head off, and we all stared at him. He recovered, and explained. "I must be going crazy, but we must have shrunk and gone somewhere else. Look, there are giant people here." We all turned our heads and saw how huge the people here were. Hidan had gotten up by now and was trying to climb up one of the legs of the table. Konan suddenly gasped. "Hidan, act like your dead, a few of the natives are coming!" We all turned to where she was pointing and gasped. Hidan glared at her, not believing her. "She's serious Pein, act like your dead! And for the rest of us, stand very still!" We obeyed, and Hidan fell backwards, his eyes looking glazed over. I sighed once more before holding my breath. This was going to be interesting.

Stella's POV

Well after shopping for a half an hour, I proposed that we go to the comic store and look for Naruto stuff. Well technically I just said we were going to the comic book store and they agreed. After we walked in, I saw a huge sign that said 'Naruto Stuff' in Naruto styled letters and ran over to it, with Hannah and Nicole trying to catch up with me. I was very very hyper today thanks to the Venom I drank earlier. (XD) I noticed they had Akatsuki figures, and was about to run over to the table when I noticed a Hidan figure on the floor. I simply bent over and picked him up, quickly shoving it in my purse. Nicole was right behind me, glaring at me through her brown eyes that matched her hair. "What? It was outside of it's box anyway . . ." I reasoned. She merely shook her head before going to look at the other figures. Hannah immediately grabbed the Itachi one and put it in our little basket. She was such a fangirl. Then again, we all were. I grabbed Deidara and Nicole grabbed Sasori, happy that for once he wasn't in his big bulky ugly grabbed the rest, paid for them all and left. (We didn't pay for Hidan XD) We drove for ten minutes, almost hitting a seagull, and got home. We arranged them on the windowsill of the huge window in the livingroom and I played with Deidara, a little over amused by it. Eventually I got the urge to go an make a sandcastle and put my bikini back on. I convinced Hannah to help me, Nicole had gone to the art store, and we went outside for a bit. 


	3. Tobi's close call

Chapter 3 . . . Oh yeah. *Puts sunglasses on*

Beta ist thou StellaMarris, who pwns all with her fanfic Curse of the Hamster!

And I am taking your advice and trying third person, so here we go!

3rd person POV

After the girls had left, the Akatsuki started either freaking out, musing about how they'd kill them, or standing off coolly in the background. Okay, they weren't freaking out. But, Tobi came pretty darn close to it. "Seeenpaaaiii! Why are we here, and why did giants buy us at a store?" Tobi asked glomping Deidara. Deidara pushed him off.  
>"What makes you think I know, un!" He asked, annoyed. "Because you re my Senpai." Tobi reasoned. Deidara glared at him with his visible eye. "Well I don't like them, one of them kept playing with me like I was a doll!" Deidara huffed. "That's because we are dolls. That's why everything's so huge! But we can't let them know we're alive." Pein stated. "Well, if we're caught, maybe they won't turn us in." Konan responded. Pein looked at her oddly. "And why do you think that?" Pein asked, eyeing her. "Well, they did steal Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled. Hidan was muttering to himself angrily while clutching his scythe. Pein shook his head and glared at Konan. "It doesn't matter, we need to keep our identity a secret, so everyone try to remember how you froze last time, and when one comes around you must freeze. That is an order." He commanded. Konan glared back but nodded. Hidan stood up and looked at him coldly. "Fine. But if that weird brunette chick shoves me in her pocket again, I'm going to kick her ass when we regrow." He snarled, swinging his scythe for emphasis. Pein rolled his eyes and turned away from him.<br>"Hey, where did Kisame go?" Zetsu asked. Everyone looked around, realizing he had gone missing. Suddenly Tobi yelled in surprise. "Look, he's going swimming!" Everyone looked out of the window and gasped. Kisame was running down the beach towards the water, raising his arms with his mouth open. Pein turned to Deidara. "Go get him!" He yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed before making a bird and flying out of the window to get him. The rest of the Akatsuki watched as the bird scooped up Kisame in his mouth and turned around to fly back. Deidara had trouble dodging a small girl who had come to catch it thinking it was a bug. She stared at it curiously as it flew off. Deidara flew back into through the window and dropped Kisame before poofing the bird away. Pein hit him in the back of the head. "What were you thinking, running off like that?" Pein asked him, outraged. Kisame just shrugged. "I felt like it, and that girl was in a bik-" He was cut off by Konan smacking him in the back of the head. "Guys, get back to your position, that other brunette girl is coming, yeah!" Shouted Deidara. They scrambled to get into their positions, and froze with Tobi the only one not frozen. "Tobi doesn't remember how he froze!" He yelled.  
>"JUST FREEZE YOU IDIOT!" Pein yelled. Tobi froze just as Nicole walked into the room, with bags full of new supplies. She plopped them on the couch and glanced at us. "Funny, I thought Tobi was posed differently, oh well." She said, shrugging. She grabbed the art stuff in her bag, and set up two easels in the living room to the side of the television. Then Stella and Hannah came in, wet and giggling hysterically well, Hannah was giggling Stella was smirking. Nicole pushed them into the hallway so they'd make their way into their rooms faster to change. Damn it Nicole! Don t push me! I might have to kick your ass! Stella yelled irritated. Nicole rolled her eyes.<br>I ll try to remember next time. She called back.  
>She finished setting up the art stuff on the easel and coffee table, and stepped back to check out the organization. Pleased by it, she went to the fridge to figure out what they could eat. A few minutes later, Stella came out in a messy T-shirt with paint splatters on it (She did murals and sometimes painted on canvases) and shorts, she jogged over to the easels. Nicole walked back in, having not found anything she felt like making. "Hey, Nikki which one of these is mine?" Stella asked crossing her arms.<br>"The white one." Nicole answered pointing to the white easel.  
>Stella frowned. "But I want the black one." She griped. "Why?" Nicole responded, looking puzzled. Stella gave her a you-can't-be-serious face before replying. "Because it's my favorite color." Nicole did a face-palm before responding. "Fine, you can have the black one. Now, I'm guessing your about to paint." "Hell ya!" Stella shouted, punching her fist into the air. Nicole rolled her eyes and walked over to the easels. "I was about to also, mind if I join?" She asked. Stella shook her head no. They both grabbed a paintbrush and started painting. What are you painting, Stell? Nicole asked her. Stella kept her green eyes on what she was drawing.<br>I m going to paint a landscape. I really need to work on those, since I kind of suck at them. I m better at modern art and animals. She replied her hand moving across the canvas. Don t you need to see a landscape to paint it? Nicole asked her friend working on her own painting. I can see it in my mind. I know what it looks like. What are you painting, Nikki? Stella asked her friend while biting on the end of her pencil for a few seconds before continuing with her drawing.  
>The Akatsuki. Nicole answered. Stella laughed.<br>God I love those guys. The green-eyed girl laughed. Nicole started laughing also. Hannah walked into the room, her long blonde hair was wet and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that Stella had painted to say, Vegan Vampy in gothic letters. Why are you guys laughing? She asked sitting down on the over-sized couch in the over-sized living room. The blue-eyed, blonde haired girl turned on the over-sized TV.  
>Don t you just love the Akatsuki? Nicole asked her. Hannah looked up. Stella was smirking evilly.<br>Especially, a certain someone Stella trailed off and put her long hair up. By the name of- Brown-eyed Nicole started but Hannah cut her off.  
>Don t say it. The only reason I like him is because you two paired me with him when we wrote fan fiction. Hannah said glaring (or trying to at least). Stella burst out laughing.<br>Damn Hans (to which Hannah yelled, Don t call me that! ) Way to be in denial! You re so in love with that bastard! She started chuckling.  
>Am not. I will never be in love with someone that isn t real, unlike you. Hannah said. And so they began arguing. The Akatsuki on the other hand were slightly confused about their conversation. How did these girls know about them? And why did they say they weren t real?<br>Then Stella stopped laughing abruptly and snapped her head around to stare at the dolls. Those dolls are freaking me out. It s like their alive or something. You and your paranoia. Nicole muttered going back to her painting.  
>I know what you mean it s kinda freaky Hannah said agreeing with Stella. Stella glared at the dolls and picked up the one that was Konan.<br>They re so life-like She muttered. Hannah went over to where they were all lined up. She started to pick up Pein then shook her head and picked up Itachi instead. Nicole raised an eyebrow. Why won t you touch any of the others? They are all creepy besides Konan. I actually like her. Hannah answered. Nicole, do you think it s weird that they don t feel like plastic? Stella asked the oldest one in the group.  
>What do you mean? she asked looking away from her painting.<br>Feel. Stella said handing her Konan. Nicole ran a finger over Konan s hand.  
>Your right. It feels soft. They made these dolls awesome. Nicole said giving Konan back and continuing to draw on the canvas.<br>Yeah, but what if they aren t dolls? Tobi isn t even in the same position anymore. Stella said putting Konan down and pointing at the masked man doll.

Nicole shrugged. "Maybe they're some special japanese doll. You know how wierd those can get."

Hannah shook her head and looked at the 'doll' closely. "I guess. . ." She answered, still not convinced. Stella shook her head and kept looking at the dolls closely.

Finally she stood back up and sighed. "Alright, we'll assume that, but I'm keeping an eye out on these 'dolls'." She emphasized the word dolls and turned to go work on her painting. Nicole followed her and Hannah kept staring at Itachi while they weren't looking.

"What'cha doin' Hannah?" Stella teased. Hannah quickly put Itachi down and went to sit on the couch. But for the rest of the day they felt their eyes creep back towards the dolls, who now looked strange to them. Nicole shook it off, but Stella and Hannah kept watching them. 'There's something wierd about these dolls.' Stella thought. 'And I'm going to find out what!' 


	4. All You Need Is A Tooth Pick

Chapter 4 . . . Cool!

Thanks for the reviews so far, this story so far is getting a little more popular than my other one : Mischevious Tales, so awesome!

Mah beta is StellaMarris and her story Curse of the Hamster is awesomeness so go check it out.

And I also wanted to congratulate (Is that how you spell it? o.0) her for having around 175 reviews on that story and it's not even close to done! Good job girl! And if you haven't guessed, she inspired Stella.

And my friend, VeganVampy inspired Hannah.

And my real name is Nicole so, derp.

I also have a deviantart of Nikkitheseedrian, and two youtube accounts of yellowfanglovr and neonkitteh. SO LOOK ME UP PEOPLE I NEED FRIENDS DX

BTW I'm not as old as our characters in here, just telling you. But I'm not going to be specific for my stalkers out there. HI STALKERS!

* * *

><p>READ THIS! I NEED OCS SOON!<br>FILL OUT THE FOLLOWING FORM AND SEND A PM TO ME TO ENTER! I NEED LOVE INTERESTS! SASORI,DEIDARA, ITACHI AND ZETSU ARE TAKEN!

Name:  
>Hair color- Realistic:<br>Hair color- Anime:  
>Hair Style:<br>Eye color- Realistic:  
>Eye color- Anime:<br>Preferred Ninja Power:  
>Akatsuki love:<br>What they think of each Akatsuki-  
>Pein:<br>Zetsu:  
>Deidara:<br>Sasori:  
>Itachi:<br>Kisame:  
>Konan:<br>Hidan:  
>Kakuzu:<br>Tobi:  
>Clothes- Realistic:<br>Clothes- Ninja:  
>Attitude:<br>History:  
>Anything Else:<p>

Now onto the show!

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

It had been two days since Stella had accused the dolls of not being dolls, and it was really beginning to creep them out. Stella was trying to finish her painting, when she kept getting distracted by the group of 'dolls'. Tobi had changed positions twice, and they took away Kisame's sword, but it had magically gotten back in his hand. By now, even Nicole was convinced that they weren't regular dolls, and she couldn't find advertisements for cool Japanese dolls on Google. Hannah was on the couch eating a sandwich, and she found herself turned around watching the dolls. Even Nicole found herself staring at them as she painted the Akatsuki. All of a sudden Stella slammed her paintbrush down onto the easel s ledge.

"Okay guys, I'm tired of us all being so paranoid, and it doesn't let me concentrate on a damn painting for five minutes." Stella yelled, raising her arms for a dramatic effect. Nicole put her paintbrush down gently.

"So what do you suggest we do?" She asked Stella. Stella got an evil grin on her face.

"Let's investigate them really closely."

Hannah got up, throwing away her napkin and crumbs. They all walked over to the 'dolls' trying to decide who to investigate first.

Nicole picked up Zetsu and felt the Venus flytrap things. "Wow, feel these guys." She suggested, handing the 'doll' to Stella first. Stella felt it, then looked closely at the doll. She handed it to Hannah and the second Hannah felt it, she got creeped out and set it back onto the table.

Stella looked at Deidara and touched the hair in front of his face. It moved slightly, and Stella tried moving it out of his face. It moved easily, like real hair and Stella let it go.

"Don't forget, they could have used the fake hair like on a Barbie doll." Nicole pointed out.

Stella rolled her eyes. "But Barbie doll hair doesn't look this bright." Stella pointed out.

Nicole folded her arms and let the investigating continue. Hannah decided to look at Tobi next, as she picked him up. She tried pulling off his mask, but it seemed to be stuck.

'Hahaha Tobi's glue worked!' Tobi thought, smiling beneath the mask. She set him back down and frowned. Stella was still staring at the Deidara doll, she then smirked.

What are you planning? Nicole asked the other brunette.

Well, Deidara has hands on his palms. If these dolls are the real Akatsuki- Nicole cut her off.

What do you mean, the real Akatsuki ? Nicole asked.

Think about it Nikki, why would other people be disguised as the Akatsuki if they were dolls. The only logical answer is that the Akatsuki did something retarded and ended up as dolls in our world. No offense to the Akatsuki or anything of course. She added. Nicole laughed, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, your probably right. But I STILL don't think that's possible." She explained, smirking. Stella rolled her eyes and continued surveying them.

Hannah looked closely at Itachi, then jumped back as she noticed something. "Guys, he just blinked!" She shouted, looking slightly frazzled. Nicole and Stella ran over to look, but the eyes still looked glazed and still.

"You're going crazy Hanz." Hotaru chuckled. Stella sighed.

"Well, we investigated all of the ones that did suspicious activity except Kisame." Stella groaned. "And you know I hate investigating stuff that doesn't help me." Nicole had been thinking, and raised on finger to stop Stella.

"I have one more thing I want to try." She suggested. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tooth pick. She walked back, and stopped in front of Hidan. Very carefully and slowly, she brought the tooth pick towards Hidan's eye. She pressed it slightly in, and everyone was still for about two seconds. Hidan shrieked andpulled the toothpick out of his eye, cursing Nicole out. The girls just stood there, wide eyed at the screaming 'doll'. Hidan's voice sounded small and squeaky to the girls since he was so small, and he just glared at them when they didn't argue with his swearing.

"ARE YOU BITCHES GOING TO TALK OR WHAT?" He screamed. Nicole fell over backwards, and Stella merely looked down at her with her eyes.

"Nikki's out."


	5. Into the Jar they Go!

Okay, Chapter 5! Thanks for many of the OC entries!

TAKEN AKATSUKI LIST SO FAR: Hidan, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu.

SO I NEED SOMEONE FOR KAKUZU PLEASE! THERE SHALT BE NO BACHELORS!

But, there will be love triangles, and plenty of them hehehehe.

Now let's check to see if Nicole has woken up yet, shall we?

* * *

><p>About two seconds after Hidan started screaming and Nicole fainted, Hannah freaked out and sprayed pefume in Hidan's face. Which made him cuss more, and made Stella snap out of the staring fit. Her face molded back to her normal, agrivated look.<p>

"YO BITCH! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Hidan screeched at Stella. Her face scrunched up and she snorted, then smirked. She bent over and glared at Hidan in front of his face.

"Bad Hidan, bad!" She scolded, flicking him into the wall. Hidan started to get up before Konan finally moved and hit him in the head. "Idiot! Your making it worse!" Konan yelled. Hidan snorted and muttered swears under his breath while glaring at Konan.

Tobi had started freaking out, running in circles before he ran into the wall and passed out. Kisame jumped at Hannah, who hit him with the perfume bottle in mid-air. He flew as if he was a baseball into the window where he made a funny yet painful, SPLAT! He slowly slid down the window before falling onto the floor, where he looked more like a crushed bug than a sword master. Zetsu jumped off of the table and bit onto Stella's finger. She screamed then started shaking her finger, trying to pry the cannible-plant-thing off. When that didn't work she hit him on a coffee table, which knocked him out for a few seconds. Hannah had run into the kitchen and gotten one of the empty jars Nicole had bought for one of her projects. It was about the size of a small trashcan, and could defidently work for her plan. She scooped up the unconsious Kisame and Zetsu and put the lid on loosely on the jar. While Stella had been running around, trying to get Zetsu off, she kicked Nicole in the head, which made her wake up a little. She sat up and rubbed her head and looked at the scene in confusion. When the scene of a few minutes ago flashed in her head she gasped and got up quickly.

"Nicole! Good, you're up. Try to catch the Akatsuki and put them in this jar!" Hannah proposed, shaking the jar a bit for emphasis. Nicole nodded, and went to catch them. Itachi did the hand signs for his Fireball jutsu, but when he went to blow the fire, nothing happened. He tried again, and Stella seized the chance to toss him into the jar. When he landed at the bottom, he sat there staring at the floor. Zetsu had woken up, and rubbed his head. When he noticed itachi's slightly puzzled face (well, puzzled for Itachi) he stopped.

"What is it Itachi?" He asked. He wasn't interested, but they WERE stuck in a jar, what else could they do?

"My sharingan and Fireball Jutsu don't work here." He murmured. Zetsu looked at him blankly before sighing.

"Well I guess we're screwed then." A familiarly raspy and deep voice answered. They both looked to see Kisame awake, though still looking squished. He still had his usual creepy grin, and Itachi merely turned away. Outside of the jar, chaos was everywhere. Deidara started jumping up onto shelves and such, trying to find a way to attack far away. But, when he discovered he couldn't use his clay, he ran around, staying as far as possible away from Hannah, who was chasing him. He jumped, trying to reach a far away (not really) couch, but he couldn't use his chakra to jump far enough, so he began falling mid-way. Hannah grabbed him in mid-air and put him in the jar too. She put Tobi in too, and Deidara was on the opposite side of the jar from him. Stella and Nicole cornered Kakuzu, and Hidan kept hitting Stella with his sythe. Stella turned around and picked hidan up by the back of his jacket, which made him start cussing again, as usual. He still swung his sythe at her, with no success. Nicole had grabbed Kakuzu, and ran over to Hannah to put him in. Hidan got dropped in next, and he kept screaming words and phrases not suitable for anyone under the age of 13. Or maybe even 18. Hannah tried to grab Konan, but Pein hit her hand and jumped in front of Konan. Konan got an irritated look on her face and rolled her eyes. Stella grabbed Pein and Hannah got Konan, and into jar land they went.

"Did we get them all?" Stella asked, slightly tired from having a holy-shit-Zetsu-won't-get-off-my-finger spaz attck. Hannah looked in the jar.

"Let's see, we have: Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, and Konan." She answered. Nicole gasped. "Where the hell is Sasori then?" She asked. Stella froze and looked around. They started looking under the desks, on the shelves, everywhere and couldn't find him. Nicole got an idea and ran into her room. She came back with a magnet and began sweeping the place with the magnet. Stella, Hannah and the jar dwellers thought she was crazy.

"Nicole, what the hell is that going to do?" Stella asked. Nicole grinned and put it under one of the couches. You could hear the sound of high pitched grunt, and she brought the magnet out. Sasori's butt was attached to the magnet and he had a very unamused and annoyed look on his face. Hidan started laughing hysterically and Tobi chuckled.

"Lesson Number one girls. Sasori is supposed to have mateal objects in his bady, and since he can't use them here, they wouldn't be flexible, and they'd be heavier. And metal is magnetic, is it not?" Nicole asked. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Good job Nikki, you're Captain Einstein. Now put him in the jar." Stella mused. Nicole dropped him in, and the others chuckled a bit. Hidan was still laughing and Sasori kicked him in the balls before calmly walking to the edge by Deidara.

Now what do we do with them? Hannah asked.

Let s shake the jar and see what happens! Stella suggested and picked it up. Just before she was about to shake it, they heard a ding dong! At the door. Stella then yelled, I LL GET IT! and ran to answer the door.

Who is it? Nicole asked, walking to the hallway.

Mom? What are you doing here? Stella asked her mother, who walked in.

Hello Stellas, long time no see. Her mother said. Stella scowled.

Please don t call me Stellas. I hate that name.

I just dropped in to say hi. Mrs. Marris said.

Hi, Mrs. Marris! Hannah said walking in and taking the jar from Stella.

Hello, Hannah. Do you girls need anything? the older woman asked.

Nope. It was nice seeing you Mom. Stella said as her mom left.

Don t you think that was rude? Nicole asked after they had closed the door.

No, I finally get to leave and my mom comes and ruins my hard won vacation. I love my mother, but I don t live under a rock. Stella growled.

What are we going to do with the miniature Akatsuki problem? Hannah asked again.

We need to change them back to normal Nicole mused.

Maybe if we shake the jar, they ll return to their gigantic selves! Stella said.

You just want to shake the jar, STELLAS. Nicole emphasized her name.

Don t. Call. Me. STELLAS. Stella then went under her depressed cloud and then smirked, I think I have the right to say, I told you so, Nikki!

Whatever and we aren t shaking the jar. When they get big again, they ll try and get revenge. Nicole said logically.

Let us out of the jar. Pein commanded. They all had squeaky voices.

Dude, I can t take you seriously with that voice. Stella said, looking into the jar at Pein.

Stella, respect him. He s like five times your age! Hannah said.

He s not five times my age. I am 17, remember. Stella rolled her eyes. Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'm 18, which means technically I'm in charge, and I said respect him. Because I don't feel like being killed when they grow!" Nicole responded. Stella grunted and began to pace.

"Who can we call?" She asked. Nicole and Hannah just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. Stella looked at her before responding.

"Well, I think we need help, don't we have a lot of friends who ar Narutards?" She asked us, expecting us to say yes. Nicole started thinking before responding.

"Well, what about China?" Nicole suggested. Stella turned around in disbelief.

"That blonde chick who told me the wrong directions to the pizza place?" Stella asked befuddled. Nicole nodded, and Stella snorted.

"Technically, Hannah told her to do that since you stole her book from her house, remember?" Nicole mused. Hannah stood in the background looking sweat dropped.

"Well, I suggest having Ashley over." Stella proposed. At the sound of her name Nicole jumped up in the air.

"Name Buddy! Yeah!" SHe yelled. Stella looked at her oddly.

"Ashley is my middle name. Remember?" Nicole explained. Stella nodded after she had remembered.

"Why don't we look on our phones and call all of our Narutard friends? Sounds easier to me." Hannah suggested. Nicole and Stella looked at each other and shrugged before going to get their cell phones.

Meanwhile, the jar dwellers were having a serious dicussion.

"Pein, our jutsu doesn't work here anymore!" Zetsu announced. Pein looked at him in disbelief.

"But, Deidara made a bird earlier this week!" He countered. Itachi nodded.

"But why else would we have been captured? Itachi's Fire Ball Jutsu didn't work, Deidara just now couldn't make his birds or even use his chakra to jump. Even Konan couldn't do her specialty and smother them in paper!" Kisame replied. Itachi had filled him in on the action when he woke up. Pein shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Well, I guess it could be true. After all, we thought it was impossible to travel to other worlds, and now thanks to my brilliant planning we have made a discovery that could make us rich. So, why try to deny something like this when we've gone and done something already deemed as impossible?" Pein said. The others shook thier head in response, except for Itachi, who blinked. Tobi began to sniff.

"Does anyone besides Tobi feel short of air?" He asked. Konan breathed in, and to her surprise began to fell short of breath too.

"Yeah . . . Is there any holes for air in the jar?" She asked. Everyone looked around and didn't find any. They all stopped and looked at each toher before freaking out to scream for help. Hearing all of the noise, Nicole ran in to see the commotion. It took her a few secods to understand what they were saying. (Their voices were so high pitched, it got hard to understand them.) She ran into the Kitchen and got a knife, and ran back. She punched about ten holes in it, and everyone fell over, happy to be able to breathe properly again. Nicole put the knife down and went back to her room to call people. When the Akatsuki returned to normal, they realised they probably weren't in the best care. Having nothing else to do, they simply sat down and waited.


	6. AU: Rewriting

Ok peeps, I'm going to rewrite this for just a few reasons.

a) After being in Pre-AP English this year, I think I can write my previous chapters better

b) I now have new OCs I can easily put into this

c) Quite a few of you guys sent confusing characters once I looked into it.

SO, I am going to re-write this. Same title. Same basic plot, with a few changes. But no OCs that aren't either mine or a friend of mine's.

Sorry to disappoint, but it's either this or no more story. I personally pick the first option =w=


End file.
